FOREVER
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: This is a Birthday gift for Shruti a.k.a. Shruts. A poem in sequence to ... Check inside ;) Review please!


**BIRTH**

A drop in the ocean

The howl of the wind

The cry of the wolf

Life begins...

Set me free

Let me walk

Upon this path

We begin to talk

I was born.

stop now

Hold me close

Keep me upright

Standing on my toes

The world has begun.

I see you wander

I see you grow

My heart is beating

I wonder if you know

I'm in love with you.

The world is born again

For me and you

Hold me, love me

Do what lovers do

Hear the echoes

Feel the life

Whisper your love

Make me your wife

Don't let go.

I have been born

And the world has began

Listen to me

Feel what I am...

It all begins here

* * *

**LIFE**

Life's cruel tragedies echo in my mind,

I hoped I might be able to leave the past behind

This sadness and loneliness aches within my soul,

Then I see you - and I am once again whole.

You are the ever flowing life in me

You are the only one that I see,

Even when the the world is falling apart

I can always find you deep within my heart.

That look in your eyes makes me feel forever young,

The warmth of your arms keeps me always strong,

You've never made me feel like I don't belong,

I've never felt that anything we've done has been wrong.

When I fall, you pluck me from the wreckage

I suppose there's a strength that comes with age

You opened my eyes when I couldn't see,

You've always been there to support me. 

Born within this world of sadness,

I've often found myself bordering on madness,

Yet I all I feel when I'm with you,

Is strength and kindness in everything you do. 

Even when this world comes to an end,

I'll never forget anything that has happened

Even when I have whispered my last words

They will have been spoken only for you to have heard

* * *

**ENTERNITY**

I can tell - the end is near,

I never thought I'd feel so much fear,

It's not the sadness of leaving earth

The land of my heart, the place of my birth,

It's the sorrow of leaving your side

I want to stay here, I've tried and I've tried,

but my heart and liver are giving in...

so let me share what I'm feeling within...

My lover, my soul mate, I will never leave,

Do not fill your life with eternal grief

I will always be here, close to you,

Following in the shadows of everything you do...

Time is passing, and so am I,

I just want to beg you not to cry

We will never truly be apart,

For you are the only one in my heart...

I will be waiting in the other land

Live your life to the full, then come and take my hand...

* * *

Two souls, bound from the moment of birth to beyond death. This short poetry sequence is about love, pure and simple, and how it can overcome even death. Love knows no bounds.. 

**Birth**: The idea for Birth was conceived while listening to a song called Melaka, from the Xenogears Creid soundtrack. It's so soft and gentle, and the short lines of the poems depict the beginning of life, and the birth of a bond that will last. 

**Life:** Life is the lovers at their prime - they're grown up and married, truly happy together, but it also shows their one fear - they are growing 

**Eternity:** I didn't want to say "end", because the relationship never ends. It's the last words as one of them dies, but those last words seal their bond forever. I grouped it together as one stanza, because the dying partner is trying to hurry their words out before they die. I also left out some capital letters to make the person sound weak and tired. The dots at the end of many lines, too, indicate fading off... 

The only poem to actually indicate the female wrote it is "Birth", the one line "Make me your wife". You can interpret the other two as being written by whichever partner you like - it's your choice. 

**_On this special day, I wish you all the very best, all the joy you can ever have and may you be blessed abundantly today, tomorrow and the days to come! May you have a fantastic birthday and many more to come... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHRUTI. _**You wanted a story but I thought to give you something really special, a poem for you. Hope you like it. Do review.

Review zaroor dena please. I really want to check my creative skills 

Waiting . . . 

Yours 

Kashaf Titli


End file.
